the bet
by Hananiah
Summary: ABH stuff goes to far with one of Anakin' pranks and you've had enough


   
  
"I am really angry, Anakin" You say, knowing that if you turn around you'll melt. But Anakin can feel your anger. It is a force field protecting you and keeping him away. Anakin for once in his life doesn't know what to say. " What's the matter, the chosen one doesn't know what to say for once?" You say bitterly and turn to face him full on, knowing the tears are still falling and for once you don't care that he can see them. That shocks him and you can hear his thought "you the indominal crying?" something he's never seen before and you feel grim pleasure that he is on unfamiliar ground. Anakin Skywalker who has so much talent and good at everything finally is stumped. Deciding that you couldn't bare it if he tried to explain you move to leave, wanting nothing more then to climb under your covers and sob, he stops you, his blue eyes shining with emotion. "Please wait" you stare up at him, amazed that he is actually trying to tell you what to do after the betrayal "Why? So you can explain yourself? To make you feel better but you know what? I'm not in the mood to make you feel better" You move again and this time he lets you go.  
  
"You have to tell me what happened" Teckala says as you finally emerge from your comforter, the tears are gone now and are replaced with grim resolution. You ignore her as you stumble toward the vanity and drag a brush through your hair and re tie your padawan braid back into place. "Nothing happened" you say to your friend's reflection in the glass. Nothing you repeat in your mind. You dress in your Jedi robes fingering the letter that will take you away from the only home you've ever known and start for light saber practice, knowing that Master Kenobi will probably pair you off with Anakin but at that moment not caring. You hear whispers as you and Teckala leave your dorm but Teckala the best friend as she is grabs your arm and talks loudly about how hard her last exam was, slowly the stares and pitied glances lower and you are able to breath again. It almost falters when you see Anakin and another Padawan sparring and even more so when his piercing gaze met your own, you stare him down and are able to walk toward Obi Wan Kenobi who is teaching without mishap. You can feel his gaze on you all through Master Kenobi's lecture.  
  
You're almost out of the door when you hear Master Kenobi call you and Anakin back, Teckala shoots you an innocent look as she heads out the door and you have to steal yourself before turning to the men. As you do you see that Obi Wan giving Anakin his patent glares. He turns to you "Mind telling me about these rumors are about?" Neither you nor Anakin answer Anakin's gaze directed at the floor while yours are fixed on the far wall. Finally Anakin gives you a pained look and pratically bursts out with: "Master it wasn't her fault. It was a bet" your anger hits flashpoint, you forget that Master Obi Wan is in the room and lunge at Anakin "You dirty little…" Obi Wan drags you back and looks back at Anakin "What about this bet?" Anakin looks from you to Obi Wan and you hear his mental voice "I'm sorry"  
  
"Sorry that you got caught" you return, feeling spiteful. Anakin reacts as if he's been smacked "I sort of rigged her lightsaber so she lost, I wanted her to leave the temple" Obi Wan's expression didn't change but Anakin could feel his Masters anger. "I pretended to like her, so I could get her style. But I didn't expect her to win and I didn't plan on…" he trailed off and looks at the floor, a blush staining his cheeks. "You didn't expect what my young padawan?" Obi Wan pressed and you find yourself listening earnestly despite yourself. "I didn't expect to fall in love with her ok?!!!" he yells. For a minute you can't speak but then anger fills you again. That's his excuse? Even though warmth fills you. "Well you failed" you say quietly but suddenly you have both their attention. "I'm leaving" you hand Obi Wan your letter that is slightly bent out of shape and flea the room.  
  
You're path is blurred by those stupid tears and you don't see the water fountain until your hip connects with it with a crack and you gasp in pain. Great merciful mother how stupid can I be you think before you realize that soft, gentle hands are helping you up, letting you lean heavily on them. Your eyes clear and you realize it is Anakin. You try to get away but the pain in your hip flares and you end up back on the floor gasping in pain. "Come on" you hear his whisper in your ear and he practically drags you back to the dorms. When you are back on your bed, holding onto your hip willing him to leave, but he doesn't. He bustles around your room and comes back with a bandage. For one second you just stare at each other then he hands you the bandage and turns his back as you roll down your pants and wince at the huge bruise that has developed and all the blood. You always did bruise easily. You quietly tell him your leaving speech. It is easier talking to his back when you can't see his endless blue eyes and cocky grin. "I'm sorry that I am such a mean and horrible person" you begin. He turns back a protest on his lips and you wonder what it would feel to be held in those arms just to feel him hug you. "But my decision sticks. I know why you wanted me out Annie" you say Annie with purpose knowing he hates it. "I'm your only rival. And you can't stand that" You laugh bitterly "And you know the most stupid thing? I really thought you liked me. I thought you saw me. The real me. But I was wrong" Anakin grabs you and gives you a tiny shake. "No, I see you. I love you" he punctuates each word with a shake as if he's trying to punctuate each word. Then he kisses you. You're so surprised that you don't react for the first two seconds because your brain is having problems registering anything but his arms around your waist as if you are the most delicate thing and the most precious thing in his world and that you need protecting. He finally breaks away and you take a deep breath. You are happy to see that he doesn't seem so sure of himself and that he looks a little blown away. You slowly wipe your mouth with the back of her hand. "You're so pretty. Don't you see that?" he touches your cheek almost reverently and you feel yourself blush, looking down. You know that you're average looking and it's got you through the last seventeen years but you can feel that Anakin really believes this it's not vanity. Anakin thinks of you as everything good in life. His equal. You realize that these are his thoughts. You stare into his blue eyes and slowly fall into his arms. Allowing him to hug you, your head finding the spot of his chest that is made for you, just below the chin. Friendship and love flowing between you. "I still beat you at sparring" you hear him say, you don't respond but a smile tugs at your lips. yeah right Skywalker  
  
THE END  
  
… 


End file.
